Malentendu
by Dilouille
Summary: Une Levy en pleur et un Gajeel mal à l'aise, ça attire forcément l'attention des mages de Fairy Tail.


_Bonjour, je poste ma première fanfic de Fairy Tail._

_Ca fait un moment que je n'ai plus écrit de fic, et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire._

_Il est centré sur le couple Levy/Gajeel que j'adore ! Ils sont tellement mignons ensemble ces deux là. _

_Bonne Lecture à tous :)_

Malentendu

Il était 7h30 et Gajeel Redfox, le dragon slayer d'acier était accoudé au bar de sa guilde et parlait à son chat Lily, lui demandant s'il avait passé une bonne nuit. Quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaitre la mage des mots en pleurs. Celle-ci s'approcha rapidement de Gajeel, le visage couvert de larmes, et lui donna une claque qui résonna dans toute la guilde, attirant l'attention de tous les mages présents qui avaient arrêté leur activité pour regarder ce qu'il se passait entre les deux mages.

« Putain Levy ! C'est quoi ton problème ? » rugit Gajeel la main sur sa joue rougie

« Je n'arrive pas snif à croire que tu ais pu me faire ça à moi » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes qui étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, « moi qui croyait que snif tu avais changé snif, que tu m'aimais » continua la mage au ruban

« Gajeel, qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ? » demanda Lily les sourcils froncés à son propriétaire

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! » répondit-il perdu

« En plus, c'était ma première foiiis bouuhouu » avoua Levy en cachant son visage dans ses mains pour cacher ses larmes

A cet instant, Gajeel sentit des regards meurtriers qui lui étaient tous destinés. Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Mirajane, Elfman ou encore l'équipe Shadow Gear se retinrent tous de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire payer d'avoir fait pleurer l'innocente petite mage des mots.

« Gajeel, et si tu nous disais ce que tu as fait à Levy » s'écria Erza menaçante une main sur son épée

« Je … je … ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! » se justifia-t-il en agitant ses bras

« Tu … tu … t'es moqué de moi snif depuis le début bouhouu » fit Levy alors que Lucy la prenait dans ses bras pour consoler son amie qui ne pouvait retenir ses larmes.

« Mais que t'a-t-il fait Levy-chan ? » demanda gentiment la blonde en caressant ses cheveux, « Je croyais que tout allait bien entre vous deux, hier encore tu étais dans ses bras à cet endroit même » finit-elle et tout le monde acquiesça à sa remarque, se souvenant des deux mages qui flirtaient ensemble la veille.

« Hier soir snif, pour la première fois, Gajeel et moi snif … on a … on a » bredouilla la jeune femme qui avait du mal à s'exprimer à cause de ses larmes, « Fait l'amour »

« Il t'a forcé ? » demanda Mirajane avec horreur

Mais Levy secoua la tête négativement.

« Tout … tout se passait bien … il m'embrassait … me caressait … on l'a fait, et puis snif … et puis, plouf plus de Gajeel au réveil ! Tout ce qui l'intéressait snif, c'était le sexeee bouuh ! » dit-elle avant de se remettre à pleurer dans les bras de Lucy

« Quoi ? » cria tous les mages y compris Gajeel lui-même

« Gajeel-kun, Jubia est choquée » murmura la mage de l'eau, les joues rouges. Elle était tout de même légèrement jalouse de son ami, elle aussi aurait bien voulu passer une nuit avec Grey-sama

« Gajeel ! J'espère que tu as une bonne explication ! » dit Erza qui venait de dégainer son épée, une lueur de meurtre dans les yeux.

« Que .. Hein … Pourquoi tu dis ça idiote ? » demanda le dragon slayer d'acier qui ne comprenait pas sa petite amie, mais il se prit une tape sur bras de la part de son chat qui lui déconseillait d'en rajouter.

« En plus, je m'étais réservée pour le bon snif, et lui pouf il me prend ma virginité et s'en va dès qu'il a finit » avoua Levy avant de se moucher bruyamment.

A la fin de sa phrase, tous les mages se lancèrent sur Gajeel pour lui faire regretter son erreur.

« J'étais parti chercher le petit déjeuner ! » cria-t-il en plaçant ses mains devant lui pour se protéger d'éventuels attaques.

« HEIINN ? » s'écria tous les mages présents qui s'étaient arrêté dans leur lancée

« Pardon ? » fit Levy surprise, qui venait de relever son visage

« Ce matin, je suis parti tôt pour chercher quelque chose à manger pour le petit déjeuner et pour parler un peu avec Lily » répondit le grand mage aux multiples piercings, content de comprendre enfin la situation et de pouvoir s'expliquer. Il montra un sac plastique à côté de lui qui contenait des croissants, du jus et autres choses à manger.

« Oooh » fut la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche de la petite mage aux cheveux bleus, « Tu es tellement gentil mon Gajeel » s'écria Levy en lui sautant au cou, avec un sourire qui apparut pour la première fois de la journée sur son visage

« C'est tout ? » cria Natsu

« Tout ce remue ménage pour un simple malentendu ? » fit Grey qui repartait s'assoir

« Eh bien, eh bien, tout se fini bien, c'est le plus important » dit Mirajane souriante

« Ouf, ça me rassure » soupira Lucy, heureuse pour son amie

Tout le monde repartit à leur place, laissant les deux jeunes gens s'expliquer. Natsu était légèrement énervé car il aurait bien voulu botter le cul à son rival.

« J'ai vraiment cru que tu m'avais laissé tomber, j'ai eu si peur » murmura Levy qui s'était assise sur les jambes de son petit ami, et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule

Gajeel essuya les larmes restantes au coin de l'œil de la mage en soupirant. Ses yeux et son nez étaient devenus tout rouge, il devait avouer qu'elle avait l'air pas très maline comme ça.

« Comment tu as pu croire une chose pareille ? » lui demanda Gajeel en passant son bras autour des épaules frêles de sa petite amie

« Je suis désolée Gajeel, c'est juste que j'ai paniqué en me réveillant seule, j'en ai tiré des conclusions hâtives, pardon » murmura Levy la tête baissée honteuse

« Ouais ok, j'espère que ce sera la dernière fois comme tu me fais un coup comme ça, j'ai failli y passer ! » dit-il en regardant une Erza qui était prête à le zigouiller à la moindre incartade

« Promis ! » lui répondit Levy en souriant

Gajeel passa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune mage et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire et ils approfondirent le baiser.

« Prenez une chambre ! » cria Natsu, de l'autre côté de la salle

« Ta gueule Salamandre ! » répondit agressivement le dragon slayer d'acier

Gajeel se leva prêt à se battre contre le dragon slayer du feu mais il sentit une petite main se blottir dans la sienne

« Bon, on va le manger ce petit déjeuner ? » proposa Levy à son compagnon

Gajeel acquiesça et ils partirent. Levy toute souriante, ayant déjà oublié l'incident, était accrochée au bras musclé de son amoureux en direction de l'appartement du mage d'acier.

« Levy a l'air tellement amoureuse de Gajeel, c'est incroyable, je ne pensais qu'il était son genre de garçon » dit Lucy en regardant le couple sortir de la guilde

« Oh mais tu as vu comment elle a réussi à l'attendrir ? Il a pensé à acheter un petit déjeuner pour lui faire plaisir, c'est tellement mignon ! » répliqua Mirajane des étoiles dans les yeux

« Je me demande comment elle fait pour l'embrasser, tu as vu sa tête ? Il ferait peur aux enfants ! » se moqua Natsu

« Au moins, lui il a une petite amie » rajouta Grey pour casser son rival

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues le naturiste ? » s'énerva Natsu

Puis ils commencèrent à se battre et cela se finit en bagarre général dans toute la guilde. Quant aux deux mages, ils décidèrent que le petit déjeuner pouvait attendre, car une réconciliation au lit les attendait.

Fin

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié._

_N'hésitez surtout pas à donner vos impressions, les auteurs sont toujours friands de reviews et je les attends avec impatience._

_Peut-être que j'en posterai d'autres, on verra bien_


End file.
